chessboxingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chessboxing: The Next Level
The Second movie in the Heptalogy of the Mystery of Chess Boxing. The movie features various characters from the previous film, and focuses on the events following the downfall of the Ghost Faced Killer. Plot Summary It's been exactly one year since the death of the Ghost Faced Killer. Chi Tzu Tien's old age is finally catchign up to him, so it's up to Ah Pao to fully master the art of Chessboxing Kung Fu before it's too late! However, Ah Pao is haunted by an emotional conflict that has come over him, after spilling the blood of the Won Chun San, Ah Pao realises that he himself has become a killer, the very thing he fought against. Things take a turn for the worst when a violent gang of bandits begin terrorising the residents of the Dragon Mountains, calling themselves the 'Black Hill Gang', and it's not long before Ah Pao comes runs into trouble with them. Ah Pao holds his own against the gang, but it's not long before this gets the attention of Moley, who has returned to the Dragon Mountains to challenge Ah Pao to finish off the fight that has been unresolved a whole year, and Moley's been training seventeen hours a day! It's not until Chi Tzu Tien's granddaughter is kidnapped by the Black Hill Gang that Ah Pao realises he has no choice but to take on their leader and stop this villainous gang! Chi Tzu Tien once again takes Ah Pao into the the realms of the Chess Boxing Matrix, where Ah Pao fights against his inner demons, including his own father, and even a return of the Ghost Faced Killer in Ghost form! It's up to Ah Pao to take Chessboxing to The Next Level! Ah Pao finally takes Chessboxing to the Next Level by combining Chess Boxing and Five Elements together into a combined style named "Five Elements Chessboxing" and defeats the Ghosts inside the Chessboxing Matrix. Chi Tzu Tien, upon finally seeing his student master the Kung Fu, fades away into the Chess Boxing Matrix, telling Ah Pao that his time has finally come, with much grief from Ah Pao. Ah Pao emerges from the Matrix and takes the members of the Black Hill Gang head on, and eventually faces their leader, who, in a twist of fate, turns out to be Moley himself! It turns out that the Black Hill Gang were none other than the ex-members of the Chen Hsing School, coming back to the Dragon Mountains. It was Moley's plan for them to bring Ah Pao out of his slump by awakening his fighting spirit once again. It's also revealed that the gang are actually here to reopen the Chen Hsing School on the anniversary of their master's death, and Chi Tzu Tien's granddaughter was not kidnapped, she actually came to join them of her own will, in order to learn how to fight. Ah Pao and Moley fight in the old grounds of the Chen Hsing school, they are both evenly matched in skill, until Ah Pao uses the all new Five Elements Chessboxing technique, of which Moley has never seen before! Moley is defeated; THE END is shown on screen before the movie abruptly ends. As with all films in the Chessboxing series, what happens next is down to viewer interpretation. Notes This movie is considered by fans to be the weakest of the sequels, as Ah Pao's inner turmoil at the beginning is very much unlike his original character. Also, the death of Chi Tzu Tien inside the Chessboxing Matrix was not well recieved by fans and critics, who felt that the death was very badly handled, and in some ways, merely a cheap plot device and an excuse to write out Mark Long's character due to arguments over the original script. There was also negative feedback at the lack of real villains in the movie aside from Moley and the 'ghosts', unlike other Joseph Kuo and Chessboxing films that frequently feature final battles against old masters.